


Firewhisky - A Dramione One-Shot

by nztina



Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina
Summary: Ron confronts Hermione about the secret she has been keeping. Luckily, The Boy Who Lived is nearby with a flask of Firewhisky and a shoulder to lean on.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751569
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Firewhisky - A Dramione One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I hate confrontation. 
> 
> This is quite dialogue-heavy. I hope it's not too much. 
> 
> I'll work on Ron in the next pieces of this story - I think he needs to get mad and have a big old cool off. He'll be fine. It'll be fine. He will come around. Just not now.

Hermione and Ron stood in the Astronomy Tower, facing off like they were in a duel. 

“Don’t laugh at me, Ronald. I’m not joking!”

“Hermione, this is ridiculous, has he got you under an _Imperius_? Like a sex slave or something?”

“How dare you!”

“What, then, is he blackmailing you?”

“Ron, can’t you ju—,”

“NO! No, Hermione!” Ron had raised his voice now, and it was a good thing they were up here instead of in the common room because he was deafening. “He bullied you for _years_ and now he’s in your pants?”

“Watch your mouth!”

“You can’t expect me to believe that this is real.”

“Why are you being so awful, Ron?” Hermione turned to look at the night sky, because she couldn’t look at him just then. “You’re my best friend. Why can’t you be kind about this? I don’t expect you to be his friend, but can’t you be happy for me?”’

“You think I can be _happy_ that you’re screwing a Death Eater?”

“Firstly, he’s not a Death Eater. Secondly, don’t be so vulgar.”

“His kind killed Fred. They killed Tonks and Remus and everyone we ever cared about, Hermione. How can you say he’s not one of them?”

Hermione spun to face Ron, her hands on her hips. 

“What if it was you?”

“What?”

“What if you were born into his family instead of yours? You’re both from pure-blood families. What if you had the same upbringing? What if you were told from the minute you were old enough, that people with Muggle blood were bad, and evil, and lesser than?”

“I wouldn’t care ab—,”

“You wouldn’t have had a choice, Ron. He didn’t have a choice. Just like Pansy, and Blaise, and all the other people who were mean to us. Bullies are usually bullied, did you know that? It’s not simple, the psychology behind it is very complex.”

“Don’t use your Muggle phrases to confuse me, Hermione.”

“I’m not, Ron,” Hermione sighed and walked closer to her friend. “And, anyway, I don’t think this is about Draco, really.”

“Then what is it about?”

“You. Me. Us.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Don’t call me stupid.”

“Fine, sorry. I’m just saying; that’s not what this is about.” Ron ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. Hermione lifted her chin and smiled, sadly. 

“But it is. Ron, listen to me.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him to look in her eyes. “We were awful together. We argued all the time, and we only dated for a month.”

Ron looked at her with desperation all over his face and suddenly Hermione wished she hadn’t come so close to him. _What if he tried to kiss her?_

“We could try again.” His voice had hope. She shook her head and let go of him.

“You know we wouldn’t work out. It wasn’t mean to be. You deserve to be happy with someone else.”

“I could be happy with you.”

“Ron.”

“Hermione. Just…let’s try again, please.”

“Ron, I’m happy. I’m happy with Draco. He’s good for me.”

“And I’m not?”

“Not as a boyfriend! We didn’t fit together. We’re not compatible like that. But we are as friends and you’re my best friend.”

“You’re choosing him over me, then?”

“It’s not like that! I can’t help my feelings.” 

“So what am I supposed to do, huh? Watch you snog him in the common room? See him leeching off you all the time? Are you going to cheer for him at Quidditch matches, and turn your back on us, and start acting like a Slytherin? Are you going to —,” 

“Ron, stop working yourself up.”

“Am I supposed to watch you spend your life with him?”

“Ron.”

“What? Am I? _Am I_? Are you going to make me watch this disgusting thing play out?”

Hermione forwent her patient approach and blew a gasket. 

“ _YES_ , you giant ass! If I end up spending an hour, or five years, or my whole life with him, you’ll have to deal with it, Ron. I get to be happy, too, you know?. I deserve to have something for myself, for once in my damn life.” Tears were falling fast down Hermione’s cheeks and she was no longer in the mood to placate Ron and his tantrum. She didn’t let him interrupt her as she continued. “I know you’re hurting. I know Fred’s death has destroyed a part of your heart, and I’m so _so_ sorry that he died. I mourned him. Harry mourned him. Ginny mourned him. We _all_ mourned Remus and Tonks — all the people we lost, but that doesn’t mean that we don’t have the right to have something good. Please, Ron. We’ve spent the last few years fighting all the darkness that came for us, and this is the first time I’ve been able to breathe. Can’t you let me have some happiness?”

Ron stood, stony-faced and unmoving, his jaw set. 

“You’re breaking my heart.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.” He turned and stormed away. Hermione sank to the stoned floor. The tears on her cheeks were drying and she rubbed her nose with her sleeve. 

“Need a hug? Or a sip of Firewhisky?”

Harry removed the Cloak from his shoulders and smiled at her, waving a flask in the air. 

“Were you there the whole time?”

“No, I only got the bit after you talked about bullies.”

Harry sat next to Hermione and pulled her to sit with his arm around her. After taking a swig of the alcohol, she dropped her head to his shoulder and drummed a hand on his knee. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything more.”

“He’s just stubborn, he’ll come around.”

“But he’s so convinced that we’re supposed to be together.” 

Harry pulled back and wrinkled his nose. 

“Honestly? The thought of you guys dating would have been so weird.”

“More weird than me dating _Malfoy_?”

“Ha, that’s true.” Harry affectionately patted Hermione’s hair down, and Hermione smiled to herself. At least she could always count on him. He took the flask from her for a long second before handing it back.

“I get what you mean, though. Our trio wouldn’t work if he and I were dating.”

“Exactly. It would be so strange. I’d be a third wheel. Anyway, don’t worry too much about him. One day he’ll understand why you guys weren’t meant to be.”

“You think?”

“He’ll find someone who’s like a mix between you and Lavender Brown, and then he’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, let’s stop talking about him.”

“Sure. Let’s talk about you. Are you really happy, then?”

Hermione felt her heart swell at the question. “Harry, I’m so happy, I feel like I could burst.” She faltered. “Do you think it’s wrong, though? You know, to be so happy so soon?” _After the War? After so many people died?_

Harry cast a warming charm as a cold breeze blew around them and shook his head. 

“I think you were right, before. You deserve to be happy, Hermione. You’re the closest thing I have to a sister and I want what’s best for you. Malfoy may have been a giant pain in the ass when we were kids but it’s time to get over that now. If he makes you smile, then I don’t need to hear any more. I spoke at his trial so it’s not like I’m still holding a grudge. He isn’t either.”

“You’re very mature, Harry Potter. Has anyone told you that?”

“Well, I did die that one time. It really puts things into perspective.”

She elbowed him in the waist and got to her feet, pulling him up with her. The flask was empty and her sadness had almost dissipated.

“Thanks for coming to find me, Harry.”

“Actually, it was Malfoy who told me to get you.”

“What! Really?”

“Yeah, he said that you and Ron were probably having an argument and that you might need me there with you.”

Hermione blinked once, then twice. 

“That’s shockingly thoughtful of him.”

“The guy’s full of surprises.”

“Yeah.”

“Hermione? Um…off-topic here, but, have you noticed that Ginny’s getting quite friendly with Zabini?”

Hermione glanced down at the Muggle watch on her wrist and feigned a shocked gasped. “Oh, look at the time! We’re nearly late for curfew. Let’s go!” Hermione took off down the steps and left Harry behind her.

“Oi! Don’t try to change the subject!” 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Don't worry about Ginny and Harry. They'll be okay. Ginny's just a flirt.


End file.
